1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an attachment for exercise equipment, and more specifically, to a handle assembly with a compressible rotating grip mechanism.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Physical fitness regimens are an important part of any healthy lifestyle. Physical fitness regimens may include, for example, aerobic exercise, strength training, or weight lifting, to name but a few. Strength training, for example, is the use of resistance to build strength, endurance, and increase the size of skeletal muscles. There are many different methods of strength training, the most common being the use of gravity or elastic/hydraulic forces to oppose muscle contraction.
Strength training and weight lifting can be performed using many different types of machines. These machines can include, for example, pulley and cable systems with the use of weights or other resistance based mechanisms. In these types of systems, a handle is often attached to the cable in order to provide a mechanism for the user to conduct his or her workout routine. To this end, there are many different types of handles, each with their own limitations. For example, currently used handle attachments do not provide a mechanism to ensure proper use of the machine, or proper gripping of the handle.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.